


As every colour illuminates

by towardsmorning



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Microfic, Vague reference to suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post series one.) Five ways Razer might solve the matter of his affiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As every colour illuminates

**Author's Note:**

> All those theories running around about Razer becoming a Blue Lantern, or Green Lantern, or Star Sapphire... I just couldn't resist.

**Blue.**

The blue ring doesn't wait for him to take his old one off beforehand. Razer knows that they cancel out rage, but he's still unprepared for the white-hot flash of a reaction as the red ring is overwhelmed, hissing in surprise and pain and, for one last moment, anger. Then the light clears; it doesn't so much fade away as it does blink out of existence, pain vanishing along with it. Saint Walker had referred to the process as being purifying, or purging, or something like that, he recalls. Razer folds- rather than clenches- his fist and looks at the cool blue light emanating from his finger. It seems to wash over him, drenching him, brighter than he's used to. Pure.

He sees the infuriating man's point for once.

**Green.**

_Willpower isn't an emotion, it's like the balance for all the others,_ Jordan had told him. _At least, that's what they tell me._

He doesn't have a clue what to do when he wakes up one day to the realization that he can't muster enough true rage any more, but after ten seconds of panic the thought sears through him: _it isn't going to be to roll over and give up._ He refuses to go back to that, to the wreck who begged for someone else to kill him because he couldn't do it himself. Not least of all because Aya will take it upon herself to snap him out of it again, no doubt. He can't dredge any great feeling up, certainly not any regret or pain at the loss of the damn thing, but he's not sure he even knows how to do anything but continue surviving after taking so long to learn the desire in the first place.

Ten minutes after contemplating this, a flash of green appears in the corner of his eye.

**Red.**

"It's not going to stop because someone said sorry," he tells Aya, looking into her face and wondering if Ilana would have understood.

"I see."

She does, too. It hadn't been an idle question, just one she didn't know the answer to, and Razer wonders if Aya actually understands the concept of judgement.

**Violet.**

Ghiata comes to find him after things have been dealt with on Oa.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No. And I don't intend to," because Razer doesn't even understand what he feels for her- it would be a lot easier, he thinks, if she didn't look like... but when has life ever been simple?

"Pretending your feelings are not there -" she starts, but then sighs and shakes her head. "That is not why I came to talk to you, Razer. We have been discussing what we said to you when you asked for our help. What we felt from you, to show us you were not beyond help, was... profound."

He stares at her.

"We are committed to moving beyond our old misconceptions about love, and who we allow to wield its power," she says earnestly. "We believe you can help us."

**Clear.**

The ring runs out eventually, or rather his anger does. Too much has happened to sustain it, too many complicated things that splinter his train of thought away from single-minded rage. Once it's gone Razer realises just how loud it had thrummed in his head, had beaten and pounded through every thought. Nothing rushes to replace that noise. He expects it to feel empty, finds himself appreciating it instead.

Ilana had told him once that they didn't need soldiers, they needed doctors, teachers. He hadn't listened then, but perhaps he should try again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence + the Machine's 'Spectrum'. I couldn't possibly name it after anything else, come on.


End file.
